Vietnam War Wiki:Inline citation
On Vietnam War Wiki, inline citation means any method that allows the reader to associate a given bit of material in an article with the specific reliable source(s) that support it. The most common methods are numbered footnotes and parenthetical citations within the text, but other forms are also used on occasion. Inline citations are often at the end of a sentence or paragraph. Inline citations may be to electronic and print references such as books, magazines, encyclopedias, dictionaries and Internet pages. Regardless of what type of source is used, it should be reliable; that is, credible published materials with a reliable publication process whose authors are generally regarded as trustworthy or authoritative in relation to the subject at hand. Verifiable source citations render the information in an article credible to researchers. Inline citations and Wikipedia Many Vietnam War Wiki articles contain inline citations: they are required for Featured Articles, Good Articles, and A-Class Articles. There are many ways to add inline citations to an article. Each is acceptable under Vietnam War Wiki's citation style guideline, but a single article should use only one type. Parenthetical reference Parenthetical referencing, is the simplest way to cite sources. Various formats are seen, e.g. (Author, date) or (Author, date:page), etc. Such citations are normally typed in plain text and appear before punctuation. The full bibliographic citation is then typed at the bottom of the article, usually in alphabetical order. Ref tags Footnotes using the Cite.php system, usually called " tags", is the most widely used method for citing sources. It can be used for both bibliographic citations and also for explanatory notes. This method automatically arranges the references presented in an article through the use of two tags: and . Information placed between the two tags forms the footnote. Either standard wiki markup or citations templates can be used to format bibliographic citations. This system requires the presence of the multi-featured template or the simple code on the page. Ref tags will not appear in the list of notes unless they are placed somewhere above the list. If multiple citations for the same source are included in the article, and you are using tags, you can name the footnote to link to the same note repeatedly. To do this, add name="X" to the first tag, so that it looks like this:.Notice how the letters now appear at the left hand side in front of the link. This is because each of these two entries share the same name, in this case "Example", and have been configured to link to one spot to save room. As before, this will generate a number at the end of the sentence. Replace the "X" with any word to denote which source the computer should jump to when multi-linking like this. Notice that this method of citing creates the same number for each entry cited with a citation. You can reuse the footnote repeatedly merely by typing the named tag with a slash following the name, like this: "Reference" and "Note" templates This is an older citation method which is still sometimes used for citations and/or for explanatory text. This template creates superscript numbers in a text which, when clicked on, direct the reader to the citation at the bottom of the page. Both the reference template and the note template consist of two parts: and . If you wish to use these templates then begin by placing the template in the article where you wish to cite the presented information. After the "|" include a small word reference for the citation; this will tell the computer which link it should jump to when a reader clicks on the article citation. Here's a working example: to cite the book The Navy, insert a reference tab—' '—at the end of this sentence and place the words "Navy1" after the vertical line so that it looks like this: . Notice how a small number now appears at the end of the previous sentence; this contains the information that will be cited in the reference section. Click on the small number at the end of the previous sentence to continue with the example. Although the default formatting matches standard tags, it also allows you to use any letter, number of symbol you choose. As a result, this system is popular with people who want to manually number or format the superscripted footnote markers for citations and/or explanatory notes. For example, using this system, you can easily produce a footnote that looks like this or . For more information about using this method, see Template:Ref/doc. Hyperlinking/embedded links Information obtained from the internet is cited by creating a hyperlink at the end of the relevant clause, sentence, or paragraph. Enclose the link in square brackets: [' at the beginning and '] at the end. For example, if the citation is the Main page of the English Wikipedia, type: :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page. This will create a blue, numbered, superscript box at the end of the sentence or paragraph, like the one seen at the end of this sentence.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Citations may be labeled with a more informative tag than a simple auto-assigned number by placing the label within the square brackets,separated from the link itself, like: :The Wikipedia Main Page which produces: :The Wikipedia Main Page Then insert the full citation to the References section at the end of the article (See WP:CITE for more information). This style is particularly susceptible to linkrot and is discouraged. The examples above are only illustrative, and it is important to note that Wikipedia verifibility policy specifies that "Articles and posts on Wikipedia, or other websites that mirror Wikipedia content, may not be used as sources." Manual citations Occasionally, editors will hand-number sources. This is very easy to create—you just type a number or other symbol at the end of the relevant passage, and a matching number before the bibliographic citation—but it is often difficult to maintain if the article is expanded or rearranged. Some lists, such as Line of succession to the British throne, use a similar system with a code letter or word to indicate which source the information is taken from. Legal citations Some fields provide full citations inline, without a unified list of sources. For example, a standard legal citation system that refers to the Griswold v. Connecticut case will simply type Griswold v. Connecticut, 381 U.S. 479, 480 (1965). at the end of the material supported by the case. Similarly, some scientific citation systems provide references by typing only the abbreviated name of the journal, the volume number, and the page numbers at the end of a passage. Both of these systems are valid inline citation formats—they both permit the reader to identify which source supports which material in the article—but they are uncommon on Vietnam War Wiki. In-text attribution In-text attribution sometimes involves naming the source in the sentence itself: Alice Jones said in her 2008 book, The Sun is Really Big... This is a valid inline citation for Vietnam War Wiki's purposes—it permits the reader to identify which source supports the material—but it is normally used in addition to some other system of inline citation for quotations, close paraphrasing, and anything contentious or distinctive, where the editor wants to draw attention to the source's name in the article. When you must use inline citations Vietnam War Wiki's content policies require an inline citation to a reliable source for only the following four types of statements: Other policies, notably the copyright violations policy, prohibit the inclusion of some information, such as too-close paraphrasing, even if the material is supplied with an inline citation to a reliable source. Our sourcing policies do not require an inline citation for any other type of material, although it is typical for editors to voluntarily exceed these minimum standards. Material not supplied by an inline citation may be supported with WP:General references or sources named as inline citations for other material. If you can't find the source of a statement without an inline citation after a good-faith look, ask on the talk page, or request a citation. Editors are expected to use good judgment when determining whether material has been challenged. For example, section blanking may be vandalism, rather than a demand for inline citations. * For WP:Good articles, see the five specified categories of material listed at WP:Good article criteria. * For WP:Featured articles, see WP:When to cite. Citation density Wikipedia does not have a "one inline citation per sentence" or "one citation per paragraph" rule, even for featured articles. Wikipedia requires inline citations based on the content, not on the grammar and composition elements. Some articles (e.g., articles about controversial people) will require inline citations after nearly every sentence. Some sections (e.g., dense technical subjects) may even require more than one inline citation per sentence. Others may not require any inline citations at all. For example, one inline citation is sufficient for this paragraph: Education researcher Mary Jones says that there are three kinds of students. The first group is made up of students who do their homework as soon as they receive the assignments. The second group contains students who do their homework at the last possible second. The third group is comprised of students who didn't even realize that they were supposed to do the assignment (Jones 2010, page 2).}} Everything in that paragraph deals with the same, single subject from the same source and can therefore be supported by a single inline citation. The inline citation could be placed at any sensible location, but the end of the paragraph is the most common choice. If a subsequent editor adds information from another source to this paragraph, then it is the subsequent editor's job to organize the citations to make their relationship between the text and the sources clear, so that we maintain text-source integrity. Text-source integrity Using inline citations, even for statements that are not absolutely required to have inline citations, helps Wikipedia maintain text-source integrity. Using inline citations allows other people to quickly determine whether the material is verifiable. The best distance between the material and the citation is a matter of judgment. If a word or phrase is particularly contentious, an inline citation may be added next to it within a sentence, but adding the citation to the end of the sentence or paragraph is usually sufficient. Editors should exercise caution when adding to or rearranging material to ensure that text-source relationships are maintained. References/Notes section This section is where the bibliographic citations to the reliable sources that were used to build the article content are presented. The most popular choice for the section heading's name is "References"; other articles use "Notes", "Footnotes", or "Works cited" (in diminishing order of popularity). Several alternate titles ("Sources", "Citations", "Bibliography") may also be used, although each is problematic: "Sources" may be confused with source code in computer related articles or ways to acquire a product; "Citations" may be confused with official awards or a summons to court; "Bibliography" may be confused with a list of printed works by the subject of a biography. Sometimes more than one section is needed to organize the citations. For example, articles using may use one section for full bibliographic citations and a separate section for shortened citations. A reference section should not be confused with external links or further reading sections, neither of which contain sources that were used to build the article content. For more information and the relevant style guide on reference sections, see Wikipedia:Citing sources. Reference section and "Reference" and "Note" templates Notice the underlined arrow to the far left, this is the result of the " . Recall that the above link you clicked on to get here was titled , so this is the correct corresponding link. To create the underlined arrows like the one that took you here place a template followed by the correct word description for the given information. Place the reference material you are referring to after the completed template, and ensure that the and templates are correctly linking to each other by checking the spelling. There are several templates that can help with the citation format. For example, the full reference for the Navy citation should read as follows: : Naval Historical Foundation. The Navy. Barnes & Noble Inc, China ISBN 0767076218X Inline citations that make use of the reference and note templates do not generate numbers for the corresponding links; this can be corrected by placing a "#" before inserting the template text, as shown below: :# Naval Historical Foundation. The Navy. Barnes & Noble Inc, China ISBN 0767076218X This will generate a full-sized number which should correspond with the number clicked on for an information's source, as in the example below: # Naval Historical Foundation. The Navy. Barnes & Noble Inc, China ISBN 0767076218X In the case of the above example the number 1 now appears before the book The Navy is cited. Recall that the number you clicked on to get here was a 2, so the link and its number do not correspond; in this case, it is because of the hyperlink discussed in the previous section. Since this article exists merely to explain the function of the reference and note templates this is not of concern; however, if this problem occurs in an actual article it means that something has caused the numbers and sources to miss-match. Reference Section and Cite.php If you are using the cite.php method (the and tabs) all you have to do when creating a reference section is insert the template, which automatically generates a list of a references for the inline citations provided in the article. Inline citations and article classes There is no specified amount of inline citation that an article must have before being eligible for nomination as a Featured Article, Good Article, or (when applicable) A-Class article, and no particular style is favored over any other. The best advice is on the FAC page: an article should be tightly written and comprehensive. If one inline citation is all it takes to make it tightly written that's ok; if you need 100 inline citations that's ok too. See also *Vietnam War Wiki:Citing sources – When to use citations and how to format them. *Vietnam War Wiki:Manual of Style/Layout – A guideline to the basics of laying out an article. * — To tag a page that has some, but needs more inline citations. * — To tag a page that contains zero inline citations of any style.